I'll find you
by mystiicwaldorf
Summary: Stefan and Caroline were best friends, when she finally admits her true feelings for Stefan she instantly feels like he won't feel it back, so she leaves. She goes to the one place she could think of going to, New Orleans. He finds out where she's gone but will he make it time to tell her how he feels before she moves on? Yes there's klaorine scenes but not love scenes xoxo


**So here it is! My first steroline fanfic, I completely love steroline maybe even more than delena! I love that Stefan isn't in competition with someone else and that he can be happy with someone who feels 100% for him! So enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing xoxo**

"That's the thing Stefan I don't want to be friends anymore, I can't act like I don't feel anything more for you..I can't act like we can be friends when I..I want more" Caroline said staring at Stefan who was at the other side of the room. "Caroline-" he said before she interrupted. "Save it Stefan, I don't want a whole I want to be friends or I like you just not the way you like me speech. I don't want to be reminded and I don't want to relive what you said to me a couple years back 'me and you will never happen' it's fine I get it. You don't have to explain it, because I don't want to hear it" she said, her eyes watering. The room was silent, Caroline got up and left the room drying her eyes and entering the nearest bathroom in the house. She covered her face with her hands and broke down into floods of tears, she felt as if her heart was breaking into millions of pieces. She heard a slight knock on the door "Caroline?" Bonnie whispered. She opened the door and Bonnie ran to hug her. "What happened?" She asked as Caroline was drying her eyes. "I can't be friends with Stefan anymore, not knowing that I want to be more and he doesn't" "Did he say that!?" "No but by his facial expressions and the look he gave me I knew it anyway, I cut him off before he could even say the second word" "What if he didn't mean that?" "There's no point even hoping in that chance because it's obvious he's not over Elena or that he still loves Elena. It's always Elena, for once I wanted to be with someone I felt so strongly about but..no it never works that way for me" "So what are you going to do now? Your not gonna binge watch are you because if you are tell me I'm all in for a couple nights of movies and popcorn" "No..I'm going New Orleans" Bonnie looked at Caroline in shock and then Caroline left the room, leaving Bonnie in the bathroom taking in what had just been said. She was going to New Orleans to see klaus, possibly try to be with klaus. Forgetting Stefan, forgetting mystic falls. Forgetting her feelings for Stefan.

Caroline arrived in New Orleans three hours later, she looked around and realised she hadn't a clue where klaus or his family lived. She found a bar and saw a blonde lady at the bar. "Hi,I'm Caroline" she said smiling St the lady. "I'm cami, what do you want?" She replied. "Tell me where klaus mikaelson lives" she compelled. But it didn't work. "Vervain, it won't work on me" she said sarcastically smiling. "Oh...well do you know where klaus lives?" "What's it too you?" "I'm a...friend of his, say I'm from mystic falls and I'm called Caroline Forbes he'll know who I am will you call him for me if you do know him?" "I'll call klaus, doesn't mean he'll pick up" "Please try I lost all my contacts including klaus..thank you" Cami picked up her phone and dialled klaus. "Klaus,hi" "Camille what can i do for you?" "It's not what you can do for me, a friend of yours is here at the bar she wants to see you she's from mystic falls?" "I'm on my way, please make her feel welcome I know how you are to new people especially vampires" "Okay" cami hanged up. "He said he's on his way, do you want a drink?" Cami asked. "Yeah...bourbon neat..please" "Coming up" Cami took her break and her and Caroline were the talking. "So you and klaus, what's the history between you two?" Cami asked stirring her drink. "It's hard to say really, my best friend Elena is a Petrova doppelgänger and klaus needed her human blood to make hybrids and when klaus came to mystic falls hunting for her me and him..we kind of had a thing. What's the deal between you and klaus?" "I don't know..I mean I like him and I think it's mutual but.." "But your scared he won't feel the same and then you've ruined everything, trust me I know what you mean especially now" "What do you mean?" "I didn't come here just for klaus, I kind of admitted how I felt to Stefan, this guy who I was so close with and then I just knew he didn't feel it back so I came here" "Will he follow you here?" "No, maybe. But my best friend Bonnie will and she'll persuade me to come back but there's nothing for me there anymore. My moms dead, my best friend Elena is in a sleeping beauty coma and Stefan's brother is a dick who was madly in love with Elena so he's kind of grieving her." "What do you mean sleeping beauty coma?" "This witch, he linked Bonnie and Elena's life and Elena won't wake till Bonnie dies which won't be till another 50-60 years" "And I thought klaus and his family were complicated" "Yeah, how is Elijah and Rebekah anyway?" "And kol, you forgot kol" "Kols alive!?" "Yeah, he was resurrected " "Me and my friends were the ones who killed kol and Finn" "Oh.." "In all fairness they did try to kill me and my friends "You know your a lot nicer than most vampires I've met" "I don't even know why I just shared all that, I guess we have to be friends now we've shared stories" "Well...too friendship and too the messed up lives of the supernatural" Cami toasted. "To that" Caroline said, also toasting. Then klaus entered. "I'm gonna go now" Cami said looking back at klaus. "Hello,love" klaus said staring at Caroline. "Klaus.." She said standing up. It was an awkward pause, "What brings you to New Orleans?" He asked. "I need a break, from mystic falls, from everything" "So you came here?" "Yeah...is that okay because if-" "Your always welcome here, love" Caroline slightly smiled. "Come, walk with me" klaus said. They were walking down the streets, "Why are you really here?" Klaus asked. "Stefan" "What about Stefan Salvatore?" "We had a really good friendship and then I ruined it by saying how I can't be friends with someone I love and I could tell he didn't like me back so I couldn't stay not somewhere where I have no family, my friends are all either dead,killing or busy" "I did hear about the sheriff I am sorry, and I also heard about Elena how is damon dealing with that?" "Oh you know, how damon deals with everything" "Making bad decisions and killing everyone he sees?" "Yeah" "What about Bonnie, how is she these days?" "She feels guilty for everything after all if Bonnie dies Elena comes back but as long as she lives, Elena is in a sleeping coma but except that she's happy, she finally found someone who isn't Jeremy Gilbert" "Haha, anyway Caroline would you like to come back with me into my home, there's plenty of spare rooms?" "Yeah..please if your family don't mind" "They won't..or I hope not" "Yeah me too"

Meanwhile in mystic falls-

"Where's Caroline?"Stefan asked Bonnie. "She's gone" "Gone where?" "I don't know if she'd what me to tell you" "Bonnie,please" "You hurt her Stefan, you broke her heart." "She didn't let me finish, I was going to say...that I do love her and I do want this, I want her" "Well it might be too late now" "Where has she gone Bonnie? England? Australia?" "No..she's gone...New Orleans" "To see klaus" "Yeah...I think. She just told me she's going and then she left I didn't get details she just said she's going New Orleans" "I need to go to her" "Stefan I don't think that's a good idea" "Yeah? And what is letting her fall in love with klaus, never telling her what I really wanted to say!?...I'm not saying it's going to be easy and I'm not trying to blame this on you or shout at you its just..she doesn't know how I feel about her and it'd kill me to see her with klaus when I want to be with her so I'm going to New Orleans and I'm gonna get my girl back" "Would you like me to do a locator spell?" "Yeah..please"

After chanting for 15 minutes she finally found the exact spot of Caroline's whereabouts, "She's in the French quarter in New Orleans that's the best I could get" "I'll go tomorrow morning" "Stefan I need to know before you go...do you love her like you say you do?" "Yeah, me and Caroline we've been friends for a long time and I fell for her without even knowing it. When she loved me, I was clueless and then when she hated me then I knew how I felt" "I swear if you break her heart I'll break you" "I won't."


End file.
